dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Ape Baby!?
Summary Due to Baby's size; Goku is able to dodge his attack and proceeds to attacking him as they clash throughout the planet. However, Goku is eventually overwhelmed and knocked down with a few punches. He begins preparing another Flaming Death Ball but begins gathering hateful energy from his mind slaves as well as siphon hateful energy from Goku, Trunks, Goten, and his freed slaves. Trunks nearly collapses from having his hate siphoned and continues to empower his energy sphere with hate and spite until it is twice the size of Baby's Great Ape form. Baby calls it his Doom Ball and hurls it at Goku. Realising that the sphere could destroy the whole planet; Goku prepares his True Kamehameha X10 to counter it. However, Trunks doesn't believe it'll be enough and encourages Goten to fuse with him once again into Gotenks. They fuse as Super Saiyans and assist Goku, but using his Super Galick Kamehameha. With their combined effort - they are able to repel the Doom Ball into space. Gotenks powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and attempts to fight him, but Goku tells that he'd be wasting energy. He convinces Gotenks to let him deal with Baby himself; Gotenks agrees on the condition that he allows Gotenks to transfer his ki to Goku. Goku agrees and receives energy from Gotenks until he collapse from transferring almost all his ki to Goku. with Gotenks' Power; Goku's power increases and takes on to calling the form Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 and proceeds to overwhelm Baby with his new power. Meanwhile; Old Kai wonders how they'll cure Baby's victims and Kibito Kai mentions that Majuub was able to cure Bulla and Gohan. Old Kai is reluctant in using the Dragon Balls, but relents after a bit. Kibito Kai uses Porunga to revive Majuub and along with Baby's' other victims before Kibito Kai asks Majuub to free everyone from Baby's control. He agrees with plan and needs a way to uses it on a planetary scale. Kibito Kai asks Porunga wait for the two other wishes as he takes Majuub to Dende and Mr. Popo to cure them. Dende suggests using the Lookout to use his abilities and as agrees the energy from his Parasitic Purification begin to free everyone infected by Baby. Meanwhie; Goku continues to battle as he overwhelms Baby with ease before Baby begins to sense that his control over Earth is wavering. In his haste; he gathers the rest of the hatred and malice from his power to create his Revenge Death Ball Final. Goku seems to be calm about the situation while the others panic at the sight of the Giant energy sphere. Goku uses the time that Baby is taking and decides to focus his energy by meditating. Baby thinks Goku is submitting and mocks him for his submission as the energy sphere is almost complete. Upon unleashing the energy sphere; Goku stands up and prepares to take it head on. Differences *In the Fanga; Baby uses Doom Ball against Goku - prompting Goku to use True Kamehameha X10 *In the Fanga; only Gotenks gave ki to Goku to increase his power. *In the Fanga; Majuub uses his Parasite Purification ability to cure Baby's victims. *In the Fanga; Porunga is used to revive Baby's victims. Fights *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Baby (Golden Great Ape) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) & Gotenks (Super Saiyan) vs. Baby (Golden Great Ape) *Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) vs. Baby (Golden Great Ape) Category:Fanga